When a “blade-out” event occurs in an aircraft engine, it is critical that the aircraft have “fly-home” capability (i.e., the ability to return safely to the ground under FAA rules). Similarly, when one layer of a multilayer component of an aircraft propulsion system becomes disbonded from another layer, it is again critical that the aircraft be able to fly home. The ability of an aircraft propulsion system component, such as a nacelle or the inner fixed structure of a thrust reverser, to tolerate damage and maintain structural integrity during a blade-out event, disbonding of layers, or other failure mode, is critical to the fly-home capability of an aircraft.